Users may desire to utilize more than one display concurrently with their computing devices. Computing devices may include, but are not limited to, personal computers, workstations, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, telephones, computer appliances, MP3 players, or other electronic devices that perform computing functions. Users desiring to utilize more than one display concurrently typically have to purchase one or more external displays and then connect these external displays to the selected computing device, generally to a video card installed in the computing device. Users may utilize multiple screens when supported by an operating system of the computing device, including but not limited to Windows®, so that when opening more than one “window” the user is able to view each window on a separate screen.
Generally, however, the use of multiple screens is expensive and bulky. In most cases, the primary and secondary screens are large and unwieldy, making them difficult to transport or set up while a user is traveling. Most have dedicated, attached bases and are adjustable only over a limited range of heights. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved secondary computing screen and/or an improved system for setting up a secondary computing screen.